Another Slice of Paradise
by appleslovetea
Summary: COMPLETE - Akihito/ Asami one-shot.


**A/N:** Hi there :) The following one-shot takes place during the 'Temporary Paradise' timeframe which followed the Hong Kong story arc. It's when Asami took Akihito away to an exotic island, while they both recover from their injuries before returning to Japan. I suppose it can be considered a slice-of-life sort of fic. Anyhows, hope you enjoy reading it and until next time ;)

** Another Slice of Paradise **

* * *

Asami Ryuuichi tried his best not to wince in pain, as his trusty assistant replaced the bandage over his bullet wound.

At some point, he glanced sideways at Kirishima, noticing the other man's concerned look.

He didn't have to ask him what it was due to though. He knew his injury was taking longer to heal than normal and the fact that he had pushed himself over the edge in Hong Kong didn't exactly end up benefiting his condition.

As soon as Kirishima finished tying the clean bandage over his shoulder, Asami leaned his back against the living room's couch, albeit with some difficulty.

His effort didn't go unnoticed.

"Asami-sama..." Kirishima started; his concern now also evident in his voice.

The other man smiled tiredly, bringing a cigarette to his mouth. "Oh, relax. It's not going to kill me." He said, lighting it with his free hand.

Kirishima didn't seem convinced. "You lost too much blood, Asami-sama. And the wound re-opened at least twice while you were in Hong Kong. I would strongly urge you to return to Japan as soon as possible. Your injury needs proper medical care."

Asami had to admit, his assistant's advice was perfectly reasonable. Only a fool would not follow it given the same condition.

He remained silent for a few moments, immersed in his thoughts until the sound of water splashing reached his ears.

Asami turned on the couch in time to see Akihito's head emerge from the surface of the infinity pool situated outside the villa's main cottage.

Unaware of being watched, Akihito proceeded to splash about in the water like a kid who had just learned how to swim.

His swimming techniques were pathetic to say the least, but it was undeniable to anyone that he looked free and happy, a complete contrast to what he looked like when Asami had finally been able to rescue him from Feilong's group a few days ago.

With each passing day he resembled more and more the carefree, joyful Akihito that Asami had first met, and being in such a relaxing environment was definitely aiding his recovery.

Asami slowly released a cloud of smoke from his lips, as a decision formed in his mind.

"I think I'll be staying here for a while longer." He finally answered Kirishima; his eyes never leaving Akihito.

Maybe he was indeed a fool, he thought to himself. But right then, he couldn't care less.

* * *

Two days later though, Asami found himself bed ridden.

A bad reaction to the painkiller he'd recently switched to had finally knocked him down.

Asami supposed it was partly his fault. He had, after all, switched meds out of his own recreation. But it was only because the original one he'd been prescribed to take back in Japan wasn't enough anymore to ease the pain he felt on his shoulder.

When Kirishima found his boss collapsed on the bathroom floor that morning, all hell had broken loose on the villa, as it was to be expected.

Bodyguards were running back and forth, orders were being shouted around, phone calls were being made non-stop and emergency medical transportation was in the process of being arranged.

If it were not for the fact that Asami quickly regained back his consciousness and yelled at everyone to stop all the nonsense, he was sure that by then he would find himself on a helicopter being evacuated to the nearest city hospital.

A visit from the villa resort's resident doctor and subsequent prescription of new meds and plenty of bed rest for the next few days had proven to be sufficient enough.

Asami remembered the doctor's house call with a frown though. There were definitely questions in the old man's eyes as he had examined him.

He figured that the doctor probably found out the nature of his wound with little difficulty, though he never alluded to it while switching the bandages wrapped around it.

And the fact that the villa was being guarded on all sides by a group of tugs in black suits and intercom devices was probably not helping to diffuse the aura of mystery around his patient.

In truth, Asami could only imagine the type of theories that the old man had come up with regarding his identity and situation, and for a few moments he wondered if he should ask Kirishima to pay a visit to the doctor's office with a thank you note and a friendly bribe to encourage the man's silence.

The last thing Asami wanted after all was for any sort of authorities to come knocking at the villa's door asking for the story behind his bullet wound.

He was already reaching for his cellphone on top of the bedside table, intend on summoning his assistant for a quick chat and a couple of instructions, when he heard someone lightly knocking on the bedroom's door.

"Come in." He said, pulling himself up on his elbows so that he could lean on the pillows that had been propped up against the headboard.

The action ended up causing him to wince in pain.

"Is this a bad time?" He heard someone ask, and lifted his eyes to find Akihito standing in front of the bed, holding a tray of food in his hands. "Kirishima-san thought you might be hungry… He asked me to bring you some soup…"

And Kirishima was right yet again. Asami was starving. He hadn't eaten a proper meal since the day before which caused him to nod at Akihito in approval.

The younger man rounded the bed, carefully balancing the tray and placed it in front of Asami.

It was when their eyes met up close that the older man noticed the other's worried expression.

"What a face you're making… What is it? Do I look _that_ bad?"

Asami's remark caught Akihito off guard. He hadn't expected for his emotions to be so easily readable on his face. "Well… a little bit, I guess." He confessed.

The older man looked on as Akihito's face started to turn red, unable to suppress an amused grin. "Don't worry. It takes more than a bullet to finish me off."

He picked up a spoon from the tray and took a few spoonfuls of soup to his mouth until he noticed that Akihito hadn't budged an inch from his spot standing on the floor right beside the bed.

Asami turned his head to look back at him only to find the younger man with his eyes fixed on the wooden floor boards, the same somber expression clouding his features.

He was about to ask what was wrong with him, when Akihito spoke up.

"Asami… Is there anything I can do for you?"

"...Regarding what?"

"Well… is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

The older man stared at him in silence for a few seconds. He had a feeling that Akihito was on the verge of returning to the dark mood he'd been in before they had first arrived at the island, so he took a gamble and tried to lighten the mood of the conversation.

"Well if you insist, I suppose next time you can jump in front of me and take the bullet in my place."

"Don't joke. It's not funny."

Asami shrugged casually. "I don't know about that. But it would certainly be a heroic gesture on your part."

"Asami, you were _shot_. You could have _died_!"

"Well then, let us rejoice on the fact that Feilong's aim sucks."

"Asami!" Akihito shouted, feeling frustrated.

The older man looked at Akihito's intense expression, letting out a tired sigh.

"Look, there's nothing to worry about. I've had worse injuries in my life."

"I bet you did... but that's what you get for getting yourself involved in shady businesses all the time..."

Akihito's sudden accusing tone made Asami arch an eyebrow at him.

"What is this, I hear?" The older man asked; a hint of amusement in his voice. "Could it be that Takaba Akihito is genuinely concerned for my well-being?"

The younger man blushed instantly at his words, turning his face to the side unable to sustain Asami's gaze. "Cut out the nonsense. W-Why would I? I nearly got killed myself because of you and your shady businesses. I should kick you in the groin for what you made me go thru in Hong Kong."

His defensive attitude made Asami chuckle under his breath.

"Then why did you offer your help to me just a minute ago?" He asked curiously, placing the food tray on the bedside table.

"Huh...Momentary lapse of judgment. I take it back."

A mischievous grin suddenly appeared on Asami's lips. "Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for that..." He said, grabbing and pulling on Akihito's wrist so that the young man lost his balance and fell over his lap in bed.

"What the hell are you doing? !" Akihito screamed at him, as he felt his tank top being pulled over his head.

"Taking you up on your offer, of course." Asami said as if it were obvious, moving down to remove Akihito's swim trunks.

The younger man tried his best to fight him back. "You perverted old man. I never meant sex!"

He heard Asami laugh. "But you're up for it, aren't you Akihito?" He whispered huskily against the other's ear, already feeling his arousal.

"Are you crazy, you bastard? The doctor said you couldn't exert yourself."

"Oh, what do doctors know anyway?" Asami shrugged.

By the time Asami rolled them both in bed, trapping Akihito beneath him, the younger man knew he'd already lost the battle.

He stopped fighting Asami's advances, hoping (though not really believing) that Asami's injury would at least wear down his stamina more quickly.

* * *

Later that night, Asami woke up cursing against the jolts of pain crossing his injured shoulder.

Maybe sex hadn't been such a bright idea after all.

But it was not like he could help himself. Akihito had a way of messing with his system like no other person he'd ever been with.

He turned around slowly in bed, expecting to find himself already alone, only to bump against a sleeping Akihito.

The moment Asami's shoulder brushed against the younger man's back, the later turned to his other side mumbling some incoherent words in his sleep.

Asami found himself surprised by his presence. He was sure that after the earlier hours' 'activity' Akihito would have stormed out of the room as soon as he had fallen asleep, cursing out loud against him. But it appeared that he'd decided to stay and spend the night with him instead.

Asami stared in silence at Akihito's peaceful frame for a few moments, noticing how his skin was beginning to show a healthy glow from the sun exposure on the island. He felt a sudden urge to touch it but as soon as his fingers brushed the other man's shoulder, Akihito shivered, drawing closer to him so that his head ended up resting on Asami's chest.

After an initial moment of surprise, the older man ended up shifting position a little bit, adjusting himself to the weight gain, as he placed his good arm around Akihito's naked frame.

He didn't need to acknowledge what his mind was telling him. Asami already knew in his heart that Akihito was worth any bullet that ever came his way.

**THE END**


End file.
